The Hawk Mercenary
by Shadow Katakura
Summary: Hideyoshi, Nene, Mitsunari, Kiyomasa, and Masanori were on their way to Osaka when they were ambushed by the Fuma ninjas. They were surprised when they received some help from Akemi Mitzukaze, a mercenary and an old friend of Mitsunari.


**Disclaimer: Hey guys! I'm back with another Samurai Warriors one-shot. This one is featuring my OC Akemi Mitzukaze. In this one-shot, she's a mercenary but that will change when I actually write the story. For now though, let's see how Akemi came to meet Hideyoshi and the gang.**

_"An ambush! I should've expected it." _Hideyoshi Hashiba thought to himself.

Nene, Mitsunari, Kiyomasa, Masonori, and Hideyoshi were returning to Osaka Castle when they were ambushed by the Fuma ninjas. Nene sighed and said, "Kotaro won't give us a break."

"When I get my hands on that scrawny little ninja...!" Masanori exclaimed as he thrust his spear at a ninja.

"Kotaro is anything but scrawny."

Everyone, even the Fuma ninjas, froze at that voice. The Fuma ninjas recognized that voice. Hideyoshi, Nene, Mitsunari, Kiyomasa, and Masanori didn't. They all turned to the source of the voice. Mitsunari tried to hide his surprise at the person.

"Akemi..." Mitsunari breathed.

"You know her?" Kiyomasa asked.

"It's been awhile Mitsunari." The girl addressed as Akemi smirked.

Akemi Mitzukaze was a mercenary, most commonly known by her title 'Hawk Mercenary'. She had forest green eyes and long, silky black hair that was tied in to a ponytail. She was wearing a green long sleeved shirt, a brown overcoat, black pants, and brown boots. In her hand was her favorite weapon: her rifle called Steel Caliber.

"Mitsunari has a woman?" Masanori asked in surprise.

Mitsunari and Akemi glared at him and said in unison, "Hell no."

The Fuma ninjas knew that their master would most likely want to know about Akemi's appearance. But right now they worried about dodging the bullets that came out of her rifle as she suddenly spun around and fired. Mitsunari opened his fans and threw them as he watched as they cut down a few ninjas before coming back to him. Kiyomasa swung his scythe around with ease as he cut down any ninja that dared to cross him. Nene and Hideyoshi stood back to back as Nene fought with her blades and Hideyoshi with his staff. Masanori swung his spear at any ninja that came near him.

It didn't take long for the six warriors to take care of the ninja. Akemi sighed and said, "That damn Kotaro will be the death of me."

"Who are you anyway?" Kiyomasa asked.

"Kiyomasa! Don't be rude." Nene scolded.

Akemi chuckled. "It's quite alright. I've had far worse encounters. My name is Akemi Mitzukaze. I'm a mercenary, and an old friend of Mitsunari over here."

"You sure you're not his woman?" Masanori asked.

Mitsunari glared at him and said, "Of course not you fool."

Hideyoshi walked up to Akemi and said, "I'm Hideyoshi Hashiba. This is my wife Nene, that is Kiyomasa Kato, Masanori Fukushima, and you know who Mitsunari is."

"It's an honor to meet you all." Akemi smiled. "Well I'd best be going. I never stay in one place for long."

"You weren't even here a good five minutes." Mitsunari scoffed.

"Shut up Ishida." Akemi said.

Mitsunari only scoffed, but he really didn't want her to leave so soon. It was rare they encountered each other.

"Where do you plan to go next?" Hideyoshi questioned. "You're welcome to join us. If Mitsunari trusts you, then I certainly do. Besides, a warrior like you would be a valuable asset."

Akemi smirked. "I'm a mercenary. I'm not sure I want to give up my freedom just yet. But to answer your question, I hear there's going to be a battle between the Tachibana and the Shimazu in Kyoto. I don't want to miss it."

"Kyoto is far from here. You should get going." Kiyomasa suggested.

"Already ahead of you." Akemi grinned as she started walking off. She let out a whistle and a white horse came running towards her. She climbed on and turned around. "Nice meeting you all. Take care Mitsunari. I don't want to have to run back from Kyoto only to hear you're dead."

Mitsunari smirked. "Do you honestly think I would allow myself to die a day before your birthday?"

Akemi shrugged before she waved goodbye and galloped off on her horse. As she rode away, she let her thoughts drift toward Hideyoshi's offer. Being a mercenary was a lonely path, but like she said...

She wasn't ready to give up her freedom just yet.

**And that is the end of The Hawk Mercenary. The sequel to this will come out as soon, I promise. But for now, enjoy this one-shot. I honestly think Akemi will be easy to write, but who knows? Until next time, I'm out!**


End file.
